Miraculous Love
by moodychat
Summary: MARICHAT IS MY SHIP OKI!
Miraculous love

 _Yes okay so this is my FIRST ever fan-fiction so let's get into it!_

It was a normal summer day, Marinette was in her room drawing Adrien. *TAP TAP* Marinette looked over to her window where they was two green eyes staring at her. She gasped, but then she realized who it was. Chat noir sitting and the railing of her balcony. Marinette skips over to her balcony and opens the doors, letting Chat in. ''Hey princess, I missed you'' Chat said, ''Oh my-Chat stop with the princess thing, I'm no princess'' Marinette said. Chat stared deeply into her eyes, giving Marinette the chills. ''You may not think your a princess, but _I do'' Chat whispered in Mari's ear._ They stare into one and others eyes for a few seconds, ''Well Uh-oh-umm..what brings you to my pla-lace-pa..palace..no I mean house..yeah…'' Marinette didn't understand why she was tripping over hers words, was she scared..no not around Chat. She blushed so hard she looked like a burnt tomato. ''Well damn Mari..You must want me bad'' Chat said with too much confidence. Marinette walked away blushing, Chat followed her. Mari sat on the bed, so did Chat. ''So princess, you really want this right now?'' Chat whispered. Followed by Marinette screaming ''NO CHAT! YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA, I DON'T WANT TO''. ''Oh i'm so sorry princess…'' Chat said in embarrassment. ''It's ok Chat!'' Marinette said smiling brightly. That's what Chat loved about Marinette, anyone could make mistakes and she would forgive them, except for Chloe, she's made too many mistakes, the worst part it she did the on purpose.

After hours of chatting and terrible cat puns, Chat's ring beeped, on the last dot. Chat had to leave. Marinette looked at the time ''12:54''. Marinette Sighed ''Shit it's so late…''

She looked over to her balcony just in time to see Chat jumping his last roof and disappearing into the darkness. Marinette sighed once again and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk of her bed, there she said goodnight to her kwami, Tikki, then drifted off into her deep-sleep dreaming about Adrien in a leather suit, oh he would look even cuter with cat ears! Yet Marinette still did not know Adrien was Chat noir.

In the morning Marinette put her hair into her signature pigtails, got dressed and grabbed the lunch her mother and father packed for her. While walking to school all Marinette could think about was Chat's voice calling her '' _ **Princess**_ ''. At school, nothing exciting happened in the first few periods, however as soon as the bell rang, there was a scream from beside Marinette.

An _**Akuma**_. The person akumatized looked so familiar, it was Mylene, she grabbed Alya.

Marinette ran to a corner where no-one could see her transform ''Spots on!'' Marinette said, transforming into _Ladybug._ She met chat in the school gym where Mylene grabbed Alya.

''Nice to see you m'lady, you look _purr-fect_ today'' Chat said snickering at his own pun.

Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes, ''that's nice chat.''. After the defeat of the akuma,

Chat asked Ladybug to reveal her citizen form, As normal Ladybug said no.

This time chat looked betrayed. *BEEEP* Ladybug's miraculous rang.

''Only a few more minutes..more like 1…'' Ladybug said.

Right as Ladybug turned around chat grabbed her hand, and said ''Why don't you trust me m'lady, it's been 2 years we've battled akuma's together!'' Chat said in stress. *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ladybug's miraculous warned her, ''CHAT! I ONLY HAVE 30 SECONDS LET ME GO!'' She said.

''Please ladybug…'' chat whispered, he looked terrified and sad. She couldn't say no to that face..

''Bu-F-fine..'' Ladybug said. ''WAIT HOLD MY LITTER! REALLY YES OK I'M READY!'' Chat Exclaimed. A few more quick beeps and then a flash of pink. Chat didn't open his eyes yet.

A flash of green appeared before Marinette. Adrien Stood in front of Marinette. Marinette stood in front of Adrien. They both screamed each others names. Adrien did his Chat-like grin, but Marinette no..she stood there with tears forming. ''Mari..What's wrong?.

''Are you disappointed it was me?'' Marinette said. Adrien stood there in shock. ''What of course not princess! Turns out m'lady was this beautiful, smart, kind girl! But i'm just wondering if the amazing Marinette o-or Ladybug likes the cat in the black suit with dumb cat puns.'' Marinette smiled. ''Stupid cat..of course I do! You're so kind and sweet..might as well add handsome boy, who I had a crush on for like well..2 years, and dreamed about every night..oh god kill me''

Adrien Moved in closer to Marinette. Before she knew it, she was kissing Adrien, Adrien Agreste, the famous model? Yes that Adrien.


End file.
